starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DrakeyC
I've lured you here at last. *Evil chuckle* Wait, I'm not supposed to chuckle yet. PsiSeveredHead 01:53, 29 November 2007 (UTC) By the way, I moved Stewart's new characterbox to the infested section (so your work is still there... don't panic if you don't immediately see it). It'll look better once the article is finished. PsiSeveredHead 01:54, 29 November 2007 (UTC) On Zerg Broods... Unlike Terran forces (or Protoss forces in Brood War) we're never really sure which Brood is which. If a Brood has been wiped out, any other Brood that just happens to share the same color isn't the same Brood. (For instance, "Garm" came back, even though it was explicitly stated as having been wiped out. It's just an error in the way StarCraft names computer players.) PsiSeveredHead 23:04, 11 February 2008 (UTC) SC1 templates "Would I be allowed to find out the missing data and fill it in then?" Yes please. If you're getting data that can't be found in the editor, though, please show your work somewhere. (Just put it in the template's talk page and we'll find a way to reference it.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Try for stuff copied or extracted from the game. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade and Ability images A valiant and worthy effort! Just a few things, though (there are always a few things... :) ). First, categories. Terran SC1 upgrade icon images should go into Category:Terran_StarCraft_upgrade_images, and ability icon images into Category:Terran_StarCraft_ability_images. They are subcategories of Category: Terran StarCraft interface images. There should be similar categories for zerg and protoss. Naming. I think some of the more ancient images are using a fubared version of the naming convention (my fault, I'm sure.) Format should be __.. So something like CharonBoosters_SC1_Upgrd1.png. - Meco (talk, ) 04:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template coloration A while back, we changed the wiki's skin to dark, and this messed up some links. We use this template: Template:ColorIntLink to recolor links. You'll see it used in a lot of templates, actually, but hardly ever in the ability or upgrade boxes. It is used in the titles of some StarCraft II ability and upgrade boxes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It was easier to change the links than the templates themselves. There's a template to simply recolor text. It works with external links, but I don't think it works with internal links - it either messes them up, or the link color overrules the text color template. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization The wiki has a naming policy at MOS:NOUNS; in short, unit and building names are usually not capitalized. (Generally only air vehicles and some ground vehicles get capitalized names.) I just made a minor edit to the hatchery article after you did due to that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Scanning If you have a scanner, could you scan a picture of Michael Liberty from the Frontline series? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) A picture of Ghost Brother would be nice, actually. Maybe also Brother #2, but I think that should be it. (The Creep images I wanted are already on the wiki.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I could theoretically get those images too, also having the beta. However, I have low graphics settings... which actually means I don't know what images I want, since I don't know what the really cool stuff looks like. So I would suggest if you see a plain-looking page with lame-looking images, you could take pictures and put them up on the wiki. Although I wonder... could you get images of decals? (There is a decal article, but it's plenty plain without image support. And it doesn't help that I didn't win enough games to get access to all but the most basic decals.) But I don't know if you can see that in the editor. (I'm getting the Collector's Edition, so I should be able to get that special decal.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Volumes 3 and 4... so much to scan. *Volume 3: **War-Torn: A picture of Mutt, and of Randall with the psi-screen in his ear. ***Perhaps a picture of Colonel Davidoff. **Do No Harm ***The most important picture would be of the Gestalt without his helmet on. (There's two good pictures actually; the first one, and one near the end where he suddenly has a mouth.) **Last Call ***Probably doesn't need a picture, but we could get one of the Dominion colonel. **Twilight Archon ***Probably doesn't need a picture, but the Kassia crystal and the twilight archon near the end would be handy. *Volume 4: **Homecoming and Fear the Reaper: I'm pretty sure we have all the pictures we need. **Voice in the Darkness ***Actually getting a picture of the entity would be near-impossible, due to the size of the spread. But perhaps a partial scan would be fine. **Orientation: Pretty sure we have all the pictures we need. (There are better character pictures in Ghost Academy.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) As if that last long list wasn't enough, a few more: *Xy'tal (the Dark Templar who gets scarred in Voice in the Darkness) *Possessed Hassan or Morrigan (either is fine) *A psi-screen (Randall and Burgess from Do No Harm both wear them, but I think the former has a better picture, but whatever works) Thanks! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cavalcade continues: I noticed you scanned a few images from Ghost Academy 1 (such as Sarco Angelini). I was wondering if you could scan a picture of Lagdamen (the female instructor) and Sergeant Hartley (the martial arts instructor with big eyebrows). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Images That is so cool! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Please familiarize yourself with the ' ' before continuing to upload. - Meco (talk, ) 19:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I would prefer that you learn how to implement the policy. Exactly what part of it do you not understand? What part are you incapable of replicating, especially given the example I have set by renaming the images? - Meco (talk, ) 19:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) A game? They should have been tagged right from the get go. Contrary to popular belief, I cannot be everywhere at once all the time and things do slip. It would be right and proper for you to go back and explicitly add descriptions to all of those images. I will take your word for it that you did indeed scan them yourself, but the markers will stay until they are fixed. The wiki has a policy on images, their naming, their attribution, and all of that, and you are required to follow it. Just like any other policy. If you were adding unsourced information to articles left and right, I would be on your case just the same. If I am sounding ungracious, it is because I am extremely annoyed, because when users fail it falls on me to fix it. It is not, contrary to popular belief, a trivial thing to run damage control. And no matter how thankless or mindnumbing that task may be it is still, again contrary to popular belief, absolutely essential. I am not asking you to move mountains. I am not asking you to adopt something arcane which has not been done thousands of times before. I am simply asking for a little more care on your part, to help fight the state of disorganization that all wikis are always trying to return to by maintaining uniformity and implementing good practices. And of course, doing so will save me work as well. - Meco (talk, ) 20:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awkward Position Well, you could put info followed by if need be, if you can't recall which mission something took place in. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Crystals Good point. We could expand the crystal article (not make it a disambig), rather than make a new page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armory Yes, we are planning on that. In fact, the only reason I hadn't worked on it before was I was going through the Behind the Scenes DVD. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Here. :) We need more upgrade boxes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The only issue is needing to do up all those upgradeboxes/ability boxes. Making them is a little advanced, but if you feel up to it, please contribute. I'm working night shifts now, which leaves me less time to do things, but at least I get this weekend free, so it should all be done by then. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sure I can handle it, I'm a newbie here but you should see the sorts of things I've done on the Final Fantasy Wiki. ;) Doreiku Kuroofangu 17:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Scans Actually no, I just hadn't answered because I hadn't thought about it. :) I could certainly use a picture of Infested Sandin Forst, but I'll have to think about any others. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) What happened? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bios You certainly didn't do anything wrong—you made some good edits. It's really a case of what makes me wary about such sections, that certain characteristics are open to interpretation. Unless there's an explicit statement from an official source (e.g. Blizzard), any observations should be succinct IMO, straight to the point and fairly general. This also prevents repetition of the biography sections-taking Tosh as an example, it's fair enough to say that the end justifies the means in his mind as per his conversation with Raynor, but it doesn't need a summary of the scene that it's from, which is better left to the biography. Something else to keep in mind is that personalities should be in-universe when possible. Again with Tosh, it's preferable to say he dislikes the Dominion during the Second Great War rather than SC2. So yeah. The edits were good, I just thought they needed trimming down a bit.--Hawki 10:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lab Notes Here's probably the best place: Laboratory (Hyperion). There aren't any lab notes there yet. I'm planning, at some point, to replace the "quick template" there with the individual upgrade descriptions anyway. An extra section for lore is more than welcome. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Re: Sandbox: That would be cool. Thanks. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That was fast. You were just waiting to post those? The format looks good as it is, although I wonder if we can put the info in thin boxes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The sandbox article is quite legible to me, it doesn't seem too small. It might be too plain, but the only way to "fix" that is to make templates for each entry, and that would make things smaller (templates on the right side of a page tend to get cut off a bit). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Moved it to StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Laboratory and made it official. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lab images Lab image icons would go under category: Terran StarCraft II ability images. I don't think more categorization is needed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Specters Thanks. I've read the whole book, but note-taking on it is really slow; the information density is high. I was hoping to be done by this Monday (a holiday here) but it seems I'll really only be starting then. Still hoping to have the major information down by BlizzCon start. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I'm not really in the mood for adding huge chucks of info, but I'll add bits and pieces as I find places for them. Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Swarmling vs Raptor I've heard from another contributor that the two images needed to be switched, but I haven't seen the proof. I'm going to need to add those sources to the image pages. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :The lore panel vid. Doreiku Kuroofangu 16:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sandbox We don't have a hero unit page, nor do we have a hero''ic'' unit page. I like what's in the sandbox so far. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just a minor note, but units are usually not capitalized. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Check. Drake Clawfang (talk) 16:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank You No problem, man, I was curious why he was blanking you, glad to hear he's blocked! Oh, those wiki-dramas... Ja! CombatMagic (talk) 08:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) SC1/BW Mission Pages You can, but many, if not most, SC and BW missions already have pages. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Are you looking to do walkthroughs then? Yes, that's fine. There's a bunch for StarCraft II, of course :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I first thought that the subarticles in the Episode articles should have the walkthroughs, but those turned out to be much smaller and more heavily lore-focused than I had though. The walkthroughs basically need their own pages at this point. Many wikis will have namespaces (eg Walkthrough/Backwater Station, or just Backwater Station (mission)) for this kind of organization. The Episode articles can probably be shrunk even further and be linked to both the walkthrough and lore articles. It does seem like the information might get repeated in three places, though. So maybe they need combining... ::In other words, the Episode articles are out of date, superseded by the StarCraft II mission format. To get closer to the SCII format, we need to rename the lore articles to the mission articles, and have the lore portion occupy the top part and the walkthrough portion occupy the next section. Let us know which you think is better, we just need to be consistent on this. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:43, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Posted this in regards to mission discussion.--Hawki (talk) 05:51, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::These are looking fantastic. I'm going to make a template so we can link all the missions together at the bottom of the page. ::::Please look at the naming policy. Unit names and races aren't capitalized. But that's a minor thing really. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::My bad. Thanks for the heads up. I don't know how to edit this page, could you do so to change the links to mission pages? I'll be working on them through the night to keep busy, if Ep I isn't done by morning it'll be done tomorrow night. DrakeyC (talk) 00:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I left an opinion about categories on Talk:Wasteland (mission), anyone second it? CombatMagic (talk) 01:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Re: Link templates. There isn't one for every unit, as not unit is split. Generally units got split if the pages got really long. Feel free to use a link template for every unit though. It's not hard to create a StarCraft I and II version of every unit page. (For small ones, they could just be redirects.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. Consider it done. DrakeyC (talk) 18:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) For the mission pages, if you're uploading an image of the map/area as a whole, it would go Name SC1 Map1.jpg (or png). Note that "SC1" is applied for BW material as well. So, for instance, take Wasteland. If it's of the area in general, it would go Wasteland SC1 Map1.jpg. If it's of a specific area however, it can vary. For instance, take the mission Norad II, supposing the crash site would be the image. Then it would be NoradIISCVGoliathBunker SC1 Game1.jpg That said, in cases where the titles are really long (see that very example), it would be fine to use Norad II SC1 Game1.jpg The three missions of Whispers of Oblivion are an example of this, where the mission screenshots show multiple units, but I've named them based on the mission itself.--Hawki (talk) 01:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Maps/Heroes Concerning map sizes, as far as I'm aware, the size of the image itself shouldn't matter, only that it is kept at an appropriate size within the template (200/250px). Only issue is that large images can take forever to upload if they're of a really large byte size - I've had that problem when uploading map images. Concerning the brood in episode II, there isn't a page. It's simply called "Zerg Swarm" within the mission score screens. I'm not sure what I'd call it either. Not "Kerrigan's brood," as during SC1, she didn't directly control it. She had her own forces during the Queen of Blades novel, but at that time period they're separate from the ones on Aiur. Concerning hero pages...maybe. There's a precedent for it at least with our Kerrigan page for how she appears in HotS specifically, but that's a special case due to her talent tree. I'm not sure if there's enough to work with - the average unit page can have info on the unit itself, and also strategies related to other units. Hero units are far more isolated. At the least, consult with Psi first on that one.--Hawki (talk) 09:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Check on all counts. DrakeyC (talk) 09:47, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Was going to say, generally I don't see a need to split hero pages like that. In StarCraft II, often each hero appearance has different stats. (Raynor was a hero three or so times in Wings of Liberty, and each time he had different stats. Kerrigan's stats were obviously markedly different between WoL and HotS, and her stats could be adjusted in the latter as well.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 18:02, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Would you be okay with splitting the unit portion (Eg Raynor in this mission, Raynor in that mission) or do you really believe each incarnation needs a new page? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::SCM Draft, if it's a site, can be the source. Blizzard Entertainment is given as the artist either way. ::::Heads up in that I'm overseas at the moment, so communication with me will be sporadic over the next week.--Hawki (talk) 11:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ma'lash There's a lot of info from the preview. Is it available to download already? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :YES! I wonder why there wasn't an announcement on Blizzard's page? Ah well, will play over the weekend. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Images Ah, concerning very high-resolution images: those should be uploaded as JPEGs rather than PNGs. At such high resolution I think JPEG achieves adequate usability, and it's smaller (byte-wise) too. Just looking at one of the new uploads (the new Dylarian Shipyard map image), I think adequate usability (like being able to identify individual units) could be achieved with lower-res images (a 3+ MB, 2000x1300 pixel image strikes me as excessive), although perhaps not as low as the old versions. I leave the resolution to your judgement, but definitely convert them to JPEG. And you may find Template:Delete useful. :) (Which reminds me, I should take a look at the list of requested deletions.) - Meco (talk, ) 21:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Tighter writing for strategy prose I've found that using the phrase "the player", especially "the player should", tends to be redundant. If it's written, it's implied the player should be doing it or paying attention to it, etc.. For example, "the player should watch out for the clown with the pies" would actually be better if "the player should watch out for" was cut out entirely (all of that is implied simply by being included in the text) and the rest rewritten. I've tried my hand at tightening up Among the Ruins as an example. - Meco (talk, ) 12:06, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: Heh, another phrase that also tends to be redundant is "note that". - Meco (talk, ) 12:07, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Next When Meco's new unit template is available, I figure there'll be lots of work to do. I've copied down Zeratul's stats from Whispers of Oblivion, and you probably noticed that I added his abilities to his page, but I'll wait for the new unit template before putting up his stats. (They made him weaker.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:35, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks You've taken - and demolished! - a great weight from everybody's shoulders by converting all of those templates. Due to your tech savviness and aplomb, the expeditiousness of the whole operation far outstrips my expectations - it certainly far exceeds what I can do by a wide margin! Thank you, humbly and profusely. - Meco (talk, ) 00:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Trivia/Notes Both terms effectively refer to the same type of info - misc. data and whatnot. For instance, there should only ever be a "trivia" or "notes" section on a page, not both. That said, I don't think this is written down in a site policy, but it generally goes as follows: *Trivia: When the data pertains to stuff that can be considered very 'trivial' - as in, possible references to mythological figures, similarities to other Blizzard franchises, etc. Dehaka is an example of this, as the only trivia note is an outside reference. *Notes: Generally more "meaty" pieces of information that can't be incorporated into the main body of an article. Earth is a good example of this, how the info presented in its notes section is relatively in-depth, but is all behind the scenes info, from a real-world franchise standpoint. If a section contains both sets of info, "notes" becomes the de facto term. Artanis is an example of this, how his "notes" section covers info that can be considered trivia (crest/Sinatra/Galadriel) but also production data (eye colour, LotV protagonist shift, etc.) Honestly, either term is fine - it's generally up to an individual as to what term to use there.--Hawki (talk) 10:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Images Far as I'm concerned, no. Image size shouldn't be an issue as long as its display size is consistent.--Hawki (talk) 10:21, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Doesn't seem to be an issue.--Hawki (talk) 10:38, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates I recategorized those templates. There are "standard" colors. If you fill in the race section, the template will automatically take on the "right" color. For campaign templates, usually you have to choose a background color and contrasting foreground color. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :I restored that template. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Allied Commanders Feel free to add them. You can use the forum post as your reference for the data.--Hawki (talk) 08:52, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the template work, good stuff. :One question though - are all the templates actual selectable abilities? I ask because some of the text reads like upgrades (e.g. "unlock dark archons" for Vorazun), in which case they'd go under an "upgrades" sub-section.--Hawki (talk) 09:08, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not exactly sure what needs to be done, but I have time today. What do the templates need to be renamed to? Most of them have SC2 and AC in the name. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:14, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Trivia Yeah, I'd say so. It should go in their notes/trivia sections.--Hawki (talk) 08:38, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:LotV I'm not going to tell you how or what to edit. My personal approach is to be slow and steady and clean up/add to what other users have done, but as long as the edits are constructive, knock yourself out.--Hawki (talk) 03:53, November 11, 2015 (UTC) War council stuff looks good, thanks.--Hawki (talk) 20:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm not nearly that far in, but concerning the motherships, based on what you say, I'd go for the following: *If the standard mothership only exists as a case of different abilities, then it can probably be included on the standard mothership page in a LotV sub-section. However, if its stats are different (it may also partially depend on the lore blurb, as to whether it's a different variant in-universe), then it may warrant a different page. *I'm fine with a "Mothership (Tal'darim)" or "Tal'darim mothership" article for the Tal'darim variant.--Hawki (talk) 22:30, November 14, 2015 (UTC) On the subject of other units, I'll save some time and give my 2 cents: *Destroyer: Make "destroyer" a disambig page, have the current article be "Destroyer (terran)," and make the LotV unit "Destroyer (Tal'darim)". *Mirage: Make "Mirage" the unit name, make the map "Mirage (map)." *Avenger: Mixed thoughts. My personal inclination is to make it "Avenger (terran)" and "Avenger (protoss)," with "Avenger" being a disambig. However, I'm also happy to go with "Avenger" being standard for the protoss and the terran unit getting the brackets. However, personal pref is for the first option. Thanks for all the help.--Hawki (talk) 23:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) 'kay, then I say it can get its own page.--Hawki (talk) 00:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm not too worried about colors. However, as far as images go, galleries are usually a last resort, as it's far more preferable to have images in the body of the work. Likewise, variant images don't need to be included, as usually variants are listed on the page, with the images of variants on their host page rather than on the core unit page.--Hawki (talk) 08:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I'll actually be out of contact from now until the 29th, and I'm short on time concerning the moves. Try contacting Psi in the meantime. Heck, ask for move/admin/rollback rights too while you're at it. Think you've earnt it.--Hawki (talk) 22:14, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Image moving I've granted you rollback rights. I'm not sure how to grant you the right to move images, if that's possible. I'll have to move the images later today, as it's right before work. I've been away since I haven't yet beaten LotV and I want to avoid spoilers. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Void crystal It should be done by mission name. And I finally just beat the epilogue, so tomorrow I can actually contribute without being afraid of spoilers. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:24, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :The game slowed too much during a couple of critical cinematics, so I've downloaded a giant video file from Youtube. I liked the game a lot, but am a bit sad that I couldn't play around with the new units sometimes. When learning a new unit in a hard mission where you win by spamming void rays, you generally choose winning over testing new units. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::That unit was crazy-powerful, but I made the mistake of choosing arbiters rather than void rays (does that even make sense?) that mission. So I lost, started with void rays, slaughtered Amon's forces... It was the second-last mission that I'm talking about. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:17, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::On the subject of Void crystals, you might say the edit's been...teleported.--Hawki (talk) 21:17, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Patch Edits Feel free to make changes as you wish in this case.--Hawki (talk) 02:47, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Moderator I'd be happy to give you the position, but I'm not sure how - looking at your profile options, I'm not seeing any tab that corresponds to increasing a user's rights. If you know how, happy to do it. Otherwise, try talking to Psi or Raylan.--Hawki (talk) 22:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Updated. Sorry I took so long, I was in another country. I've also made Hawki a bureaucrat, so he can make administrators now too. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:23, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Page Splits? Which pages are you talking about? Also, saw the post on content moderator, and I'm not sure how I missed that. As soon as I can figure out how to promote you to that, I will do so. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:55, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm fine with the split idea. It might be more useful for those fans who aren't lore fans. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:03, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::We should call the old queen the "classic" queen. But I don't have a good name for the new queen. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:17, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Technically queen (StarCraft II) could represent either variety. We probably shouldn't use that name any more. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 03:12, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Dummied Hero Abilities We mention missing abilities for lots of units. I know they're just buttons, but we could list their names. "According to cut content (buttons) from the map editor, Artanis had the following ability names during development: Super Psionic Storm, etc." PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:16, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Achievement Images Yo, not sure when you'll see this, but where did you pull the achievement images from? I'm chipping through updating a lot of our older achievements (especially the FoS section) but so far my usual hacky approach of "pull the sprite sheet and use a clipping tool on it" is giving me less than stellar results. Wasn't sure if there was somewhere in the editor you were pulling it from because yours were super nice quality. Subsourian (talk) 00:33, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Much appreciated! I did something similar for portraits but for some reason I couldn't get the link for achievement images. But this helps a lot! :) Subsourian (talk) 12:31, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Army Sorry about the late reply - got the alert as an email, stored it, forgot about it until now. Anyway, I can see what you're getting at - as in, something akin to the WoL armoury, HotS evolution pit, and LotV war council? I can see the rationale for that, though there's a disadvantage in that there's no official name, and there's a limited pool of upgrades. Maybe we could put it on the Griffin page. If the list is long enough, maybe we can create an article for it, but unless I missed something, I don't think the hub screen has any proper name attached to it.--Hawki (talk) 08:32, August 7, 2016 (UTC) More Editor Questions I noticed you were the one who isolated the green Tal'darim skins in the editor and got a picture of them. I've been trying to isolate all skins in the editor to nab a good picture and get a "skins" article (or update the unit articles with the more obscure ones), but I can't for the life of me find how in the editor. Is there a special place where you were able to change the skins of units in the editor? Unrelated, but also your templates for achievements/abilities have made updating things so much easier, so thanks for that. :) Subsourian (talk) 01:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah I've been considering going back and doing the same to a bunch of our older achievements but that'll probably be a longer term project. Certainly makes the achievement pages a lot more manageable. :And thank you! I'll check that out when I get home, this'll be a lot easier and cleaner than trying to get pictures of every unit skin in-game. Subsourian (talk) 11:53, August 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Bio-steel Crap good catch, I've been trying to link the template titles as I go through making ability/upgrade/weapon articles and I didn't see that the link I copied also redirected to Bio-steel. I'll go back and see if I messed up any of the others. Subsourian (talk) 15:39, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Nova Home drama's interrupting me, so I'm afraid I won't be able to do much with her article. So, er, carry on yourself. :)--Hawki (talk) 08:45, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Nova units I've noticed that with Nova's co-op units, you've grouped them under canceled terran units. Is there evidence in the map editor that they were canceled at some point, or is it a copy-paste error?--Hawki (talk) 05:59, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Parcel Gift I know it's been a while, but when you get the chance check out the forum here. Blizzard is doing a gift thing for some of the wiki community and you were mentioned as someone they wanted to get in contact with. --Subsourian (talk) 21:59, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, thank you. DrakeyC (talk) 22:12, April 9, 2018 (UTC)